The invention relates to an assembly and a method, and more particularly, to a mounting method and a mount assembly that can be used to support a part such as a liner or panel where access to the mount assembly is not readily accessible.
Typically, mounting devices for parts such as liners and panels can be accessed at an underside location or along a perimeter of the part. Because the mounting device is accessible, a fastener or similar conventional linkage can be used to affix the mounting device to the part. In instances where the mounting device is not readily accessible, clearances must be built into the pieces of the mounting device to facilitate installation. These clearances are not reduced or eliminated after mounting is accomplished resulting in excessive wear to the pieces of the mounting device.